Damien Scott
| residence = | education = | affiliation = USA: Delta Force CIA Section 20 | profession = USA: Sergeant CIA: Operative Section 20: Sergeant | father = | mother = Jokate | siblings = Drew John | marital = | spouse = Leann (estranged) | children = Finn | sigothers = Ex-Lovers: Christy Bryant (2005, 2012) Rebecca Levi (2012, 2013) | others = | actor = Sullivan Stapleton | seasons = 2, 3, 4 | episodes = 30 appearances | firstseen = Project Dawn: | lastseen = Shadow Warfare: }} Sergeant Damien Scott (born October 2, 1976) is a Section 20 agent, who was previously a soldier in the United States Army Delta Force. After being said to be one of the only two men who have seen terrorist Latif, the other being a recently deceased John Porter, Section 20 brought Damien in on a temporary assignment to lead to the finding of Latif. However, Damien is soon revealed to have only seen Latif from a distance with Porter being the one who made contact with him. Soon after his mission and preventing the bombing of a hotel with Section 20 agent Michael Stonebridge, Damien is recruited by Section 20. Biography Early life Damien Scott was born in Detroit, Michigan. His father, an unemployed man, became drunk and abusive and after a physical confrontation with his family, left them. Damien was a popular athlete and supplemented his mother's income with money he earned from bagging groceries. United States Army service Graduation He graduated from the United States Army at Fort Benning, Georgia at the age of 19. He was the strongest member of the Army boxing team, but was often breaking the rules and suffering penalties for such conduct. If not for his behavior problems, he would've been at the top of his class. Delta Force In 2002, Damien encountered five year SAS veteran, Sergeant John Porter in Afghanistan. The two coordinated with a rebel leader named Latif and therefore were the only ones in their respective armed forces able to identify him. Discharge During his search for WMDs with his Delta Force squad, they were tipped-off about a chemical weapon convoy outside Ramadi, Iraq. He questioned the Intel and was soon charged with possession of Opium. Damien was dishonorably discharged from the United States Army after the charges, but held a grudge due to his being set-up. CIA service On July 14, 2005, Damien was given the order to assassinate a corrupt American businessman in Quito, Ecuador. However, unknown to Damien, the businessman was driving his son, Daniel, to school that day. Damien blew up the vehicle they were driving in, a day that haunted him for years. Section 20 service Assistance After John Porter was captured by the terrorist Latif, Section 20 tasked Michael Stonebridge with bringing in Damien Scott to help identify Latif, as he was the only other person aside from John Porter who could. After his arrival at Section 20, Scott and members of the organization witnessed John Porter's last moments and execution. They later shared a drink in his honor, with Scott sitting alone. Later, Scott viewed the video footage of Porter's execution after discovering an embedded code within Porter's final words. Scott solved the code and returned to Section 20, where he informed them of his discovery. Recruited After Damien and Michael prevented the hotel explosion, Damien made a deal with Colonel Grant to officially sign on with Section 20. Though he at first attempted to get her to agree with his terms, he eventually settled for her lesser offer. Trigger hunt Behind the Scenes Damien Scott was portrayed by Sullivan Stapleton in Strike Back: Project Dawn, Strike Back: Vengeance and Strike Back: Shadow Warfare. Appearances Category:1976 births Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Males Category:United States Army personnel